


Impressed at first sight

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sports, izuna being a dork, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Going to the gym isn't something Izuna wanted to do to begin with but his doctor said it would do good to him. He changed his mind when he first saw her.





	Impressed at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr by Kaiyaru from the prompt list "One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’"

There was one reason and one only why Izuna chose this gym among the many others in Konoha. It wasn’t for its attractive prices, nor for its cleanliness or how people seemed nice all around. Truly, the first time he visited it, Izuna felt like it was a gym like any other he visited before. And it even had a flaw : it was further away from home and he had to take his car and actually leave Konoha to reach it. Really, Izuna almost decided to never come back here after trying its installations for the first time.  
  
That was until he saw her.  
  
Izuna couldn’t say he usually was attracted to muscular girls. He really wasn’t. It had nothing to do with him feeling weak or something like this, he just .. felt neutral about them. He always had cute curvy girlfriends in the past and he was fine with it. But the moment he laid his eyes on that precise woman, Izuna knew his life was ruined.  
  
Touka, as he heard someone call her after his third time at the gym, was a force of the nature. She didn’t look like it but she was pretty impressive when working on every machines the gym offered. Izuna was pretty sure she’d be able to bench press his weight if she tried and the mere idea of it was impressive to him. For Izuna had never really been the sport kind, he preferred being lazy and do stuff at home and party when he could. He didn’t eat healthily, either. But he had decided to hit the gym, once in a while.  
  
Because it was good for his moods, good to push away the tiny little voices whispering terrible things at the back of his head. Izuna was pretty good at ignoring them, really and he usually was the confident type but there were times when his mood would crash and nothing could really help. His doctor had offered him to try and focus on sport instead, saying how sweating and all that stuff had a positive side. Izuna didn’t believe him, at first, especially not after the first time he came to the gym and ended up having cramps for days on a row. Really, Izuna almost gave up.  
  
But the thought of seeing that impressive woman again was .. it was .. motivating, to say the least. Izuna almost found himself pining to go to the gym again and if someone ever told him he’d be so eager, he would have laughed at them.  
  
It had been six months since he started now and Izuna was slowly but steadily making himself a nice body indeed. He usually didn’t care for muscles and this kind of things but. He felt strong, sometimes. When he was able to focus on his exercises, following the plan one of the coaches had made up especially for him and Izuna was applying it quite carefully. Especially when Touka was around. It was stupid, as she never looked at him but it gave him motivation. It gave him what he needed to go through with it and Izuna did enjoy sweating this way, after all. He always felt better after coming here and he still always was eager to come back.  
  
Also, seeing Madara’s surprise the last time they went to the swimming pool together and Madara saw the changes on his body had been quite rewarding.  
  
Today was a day like any other. Izuna just came out the men’s locker room, wearing his usual pair of shorts, shirt and sneakers. Izuna had eventually bought himself a small amount of sport clothes, to make it as comfortable as it could get to him and wearing shorts was never his thing but no one judged, at the gym. Not even the beefy guys whose arms were twice as thick as his thighs and could probably crush his head with their bare hands. Izuna even was surprised that day when one of them came to give him some advices on how to use one of the machines. And now, after six months of working out, Izuna could say he was a regular and people nodded at him and smiled when he arrived. Other regulars and the staff the same. Some of them even called him by name. Izuna liked that, and the fact that people left him alone in here, no one came bothering him. He was at peace. And he liked it.  
  
His first step was stretching, of course and Izuna did that at his usual place, near the mats. Using them meant he’d have to take his shoes off and he didn’t like that. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t stretch anywhere else in that place and from his spot, Izuna had quite a view over the city. For the gym had been built on top of one of Konoha's hills and there were so many windows. Whole bays to allow as much light in as possible since it was good for people and it was on the second floor, because of the swimming pool downstairs. Really, Izuna liked that place. He liked the view. And he liked being away from the city, even if just a little. Away from the stress and the people.  
  
Stretching was important and Izuna did that very carefully, to make sure he wouldn’t pull a muscle later. That’d be annoying and it happened in the past because he had been too enthusiastic about it all. Because he had wanted to make it as quick as possible in order to get on the machines right away. Which wasn't good. He had learned it the harsh way and Izuna preferred not to do that again.  
  
When he was fully stretched, Izuna joined his usual treadmill, he pulled his earphones from his pocket and turned his music on. Of course, there was music on the speakers in the gym but not the kind that Izuna fancied the best. He preferred listening to his favorite artists while working out and it helped him keep a good rhythm and stay motivated for how long as he needed. Not that motivation was a problem anymore but it was part of his routine now.  
  
Then, he started running. At a slow pace, at first, in order to relax as much as he could, then to a quicker one, to warm up his muscles properly. And, with time, Izuna had realized that he liked running. Of course, he did run before, when he had to but actually running like he did at the gym was different. It helped him take his mind off of things more than any other exercise the gym could offer him. Often, Izuna found himself come here just so he could unwind, just so he could run for a moment and then go home and carry on with his day. Sure, he could go to the park and run around it like other people did, but he was always so unfocused when he ran on a treadmill, that running in the park could lead him to fall down the pond if he wasn’t aware of his surroundings too much. That was what he liked, when on the treadmill. Not having to think, not having to plan anything. He was in automatic mode and he was enjoying himself.  
  
Also, Izuna had learned that he could run a lot more than he ever imagined he was capable of before. Sure, he did run when the situation needed him too, but panting after running up a flight of stairs was quite frustrating to him. As said before, he never was the athletic kind of guy but ever since he started working in his father’s corporation, sitting at his desk all day long and barely even walking to begin with, as everything was done via a computer to increase productivity as much as possible. Izuna was quite certain the office didn’t even have stairs that weren’t for emergencies only. And it had taken him some time to realize it but it probably was why his doctor had also advised him to come here. Because his work didn’t allow him to move much.  
  
But running .. running was good. And kind of addicting as well. Izunia usually didn’t look at his stats on the treadmill screen, because he didn’t care but he probably should, one day. Just to know how much he ran in a week and probably be mind blown with it. For his own pleasure. And maybe rub it against Madara’s face if needed.  
  
When he felt like his body didn’t needed it anymore, Izuna stopped running. He turned the treadmill off, not looking at the stats because he wasn’t feeling like he ran that much tonight, he grabbed the small towel he left nearby to wipe the sweat off his face and neck as he always did and he breathed out slowly, stretched his legs a little. They were feeling a little weak because of the effort but he was fine with it. He’d take a pause later, if needed. For now, he was to move to the next exercise and Izuna approached one of his usual machines, the rowing machine, he checked the settings, settled down and breathed out gently before he got to it.  
  
His usual routine was simple. He went from one exercise to the other depending on how his body was feeling. One of the guys from the staff had said it wasn’t good to force himself into one exercise if he didn’t want to do it in the first place, or if he’d rather do something else. The important thing was to finish his series and make sure to take time to breathe and relax between each one of them. Breathing was important. Izuna had learned it quite quickly and he remembered well the side cramps he had when he started the whole thing. He didn’t want to feel this ever again.  
  
One thing was good with these machines though. Not for the exercises but .. their position in the gym allowed him to glance around, contrary to the treadmill. And he was quick to spot Touka, on the other side of the place, as she was doing a one arm push ups competition with one of the regulars. And she was winning, or so her smile said.  
  
It was one hell of a show, really. For she was strong, of course but she was making it look so easy somehow. It was as if she had done that for years already and she probably did, seeing how strong she was. And, Izuna was ashamed to admit it, he had tried these once, while at home. He faceplated into his carpet quite epically and never ever tried again.  
  
Touka's smile never failed to lift his spirits, though. It was .. just like her. Kind of crooked, always teasing. Izuna was pretty sure he never saw her smile other than to taunt people. Not that he minded. He liked how honest and straightforward she always looked. Not that he ever talked to her. Really, Izuna wasn’t the shy kind of guy, he never truly had problems inviting someone out or getting laid (especially not since he started working out) but Touka was .. something else. She was intimidating in her own way. Izuna never really knew how to approach her. He was pretty sure his usual pick up lines wouldn’t work on her.  
  
Also, he didn’t want to bother her while in the middle of her routine. That’d be rude. And he really didn’t want her to slap him, he was pretty sure she’d be able to make his head spin twice around his neck if she used her whole strength. He didn’t want that.  
  
He had to find a way though. Because she was cute. And scary. Izuna liked scary girls, he had realized lately. It didn’t even have to be romantic. If anything, he’d enjoy being friends with her. She could even give him some tips to make his routine better.  
  
It was only when Touka won and stood from her position that Izuna looked away from her. He didn’t want her to notice he had been staring, she’d probably think he was a creep or something like that. Which he wasn’t. He wasn’t a creep. He was curious and had a crush on her. But he’d never follow her home or anything that weird, he wasn’t that kind of guy. All he had to do was to find a way to engage conversation with her and see where it’d lead them.  
  
There were many occasions that day. Even a golden one, when she stood not that far away from him while they both were using the dumbbells. They stood side by side for several minutes, almost half an hour or so, going with their respective routine, she even smiled at him and Izuna did nothing. He did blush because he was pretty sure it was the first time she was looking at him to begin with but hopefully, it was hidden with the effort, she didn’t notice a thing. He hoped she didn’t. How mortified would he be, if she did.  
  
There was also the moment when he sat at the bar for his pause. Not the usual kind of bar, mind you, they didn’t serve alcohol. They served smoothies and fruits and energy drinks. That kind of things. Izuna often liked to order a smoothie during his pause and one to go before he left. They were .. very good, to say the least. Izuna loved them.  
  
Anyways, Touka sat not that far from him, during her own pause and Izuna hesitated for a long time to get closer and ask her something random. Any conversation starter would have worked, really but .. he hesitated for too long and she soon was gone again. And he spent the rest of his time at the gym cursing internally because he was pretty sure that it could have been his chance to engage conversation with her. Sure, she could have talked herself, if conversation was what she wanted but .. but. Izuna missed the chance and he spent a long time trying not to overthink it.  
  
He failed and she left before he had the chance to change his mind.  
  
One thing Izuna had learned, with the gym, was how guys had no shame in the locker room. Some of them were strolling around, from their locker to the showers all naked, as if they were displaying themselves and Izuna did catch himself staring, one or twice, because really, who wouldn’t ? And he was kind of bisexual and had sex with guys casually but he currently was too focused on Touka to date anyone else. He did have hook-ups since he started going to the gym because the opportunity happened and what kind of an idiot would he be, to refuse easy sex but all of them were gone by morning and Izuna was left to think about his crush, once he was alone again. Of course, he did imagine what it would be with Touka, how he’d feel. Because why not ? But something was always telling him that he was always quite far from the real deal anyways.  
  
Showering was always a pleasure, after working out, even if it meant doing so in the middle of guys and Izuna took a little more time than usual, letting the hot water cascade from the top of his head down to his toes, his hair lump and sticking to his face, shoulders and back. It always allowed him to relax, but tonight was different. Because Izuna knew he should have talked to her, he knew he should have engaged conversation with Touka, even if for some random subject. It would have been something, at least. He was pretty sure she had wanted him to do so, by finding herself close with him several times like this.  
  
He was such an idiot.  
  
The regulars nodded at him when Izuna was ready to go, they smiled at him as they always did. Izuna liked them. Maybe he should get more acquainted with them as well. Make friends. He was a sociable man after all, it should be easy for him but. He just never really tried here. Always thought he’d never get so addicted to begin with.  
  
The parking lot in front of the building was dark. It had been a couple of weeks since the street lamps stopped working and there was a little sign at the gym’s entry, stating it should be repaired soon. It was an inconvenience of course but it wasn’t that bad. Nothing Izuna could do about and he was walking toward his car when he noticed a form walking not that far away in front of him. A form with a high bun that looked exactly like Touka’s usual hairdo and before Izuna had the time to think about it, he was running toward her.  
  
He missed his chances earlier. Not this time !  
  
It was her perfume that hit him at first. Soft, flowery, almost too sweet for a woman like her and Izuna soon realized that she was wearing a summer dress. Sure, he couldn’t see much, as the only light was the one coming from the building’s hall and it was far away already but it suited her and hugged her frame nicely. Really, she was .. beautiful, even from the back.  
  
What hit him next was her fist right into his face and Izuna fell back on his butt, stunned with the blow and lightheaded. Wow. Maybe she didn’t like him at all. Izuna didn’t even try to get back on his feet. Mostly because he couldn’t at the moment. She hit hard and his whole face was painful and aching and he was pretty sure he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood in the process, as he could taste it.  
  
“Oh fuck !” Touka cursed above him and Izuna soon was met with the sight of a very worried, very pretty girl in front of him. She placed both her hands on his cheeks, to try and help him get steady as the world was starting to spin around him, she bit her lip awkwardly. “Izuna ? You okay ?”  
  
“No,” Izuna breathed out and he closed his eyes. Now he was hallucinating. Which was bad. But Touka still was there when he opened his lids again and it made him frown. Why was she looking so sorry now ? When did she even hear his name ?  
  
“Shit I’m sorry,” Touka whispered, running fingers through his bangs to keep them away from his face. “That guy has been stalking me for a week, I thought it was him trying to ..”  
  
The rest of the answer got lost in his dizziness and Izuna tried to focus but failed. It wasn’t easy to focus on anything at all when he was feeling that bad. He did fight people before but fuck, that was .. another level of strength. He was pretty sure she could have broken his jaw, had she added a little strength. Or his teeth. Or anything else. Damn she was strong.  
  
“Izuna ?” She said his name again and Izuna looked up, he tried to smile but failed as the pain made him wince. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Okay,” Izuna breathed out, dizzy from the hit and wow, was she petting his hair now ?  
  
“Can you stand ?” She asked in a gentle tone. “My car’s right here, it’ll be more comfortable,” she stated and soon enough, she pulled him up his feet with no trouble, she took him to said car and helped him sit down in the passenger seat, sideways with his feet dangling out of the car. “Don’t move.”  
  
Touka disappeared and soon came back with a cold pack of vegetables to push against his cheek and she smiled apologetically.  
  
“Good thing I went to groceries before coming to the gym,” she tried to humour him and Izuna managed to laugh, just a little, holding the cold pack against his aching cheek, thankful for how it was numbing the pain. She probably had a cooler in her trunk or something. Logic wasn’t his forte at the moment, still stunned with the hit. But she did know his name. And she was taking care of him. Which was fair, considering she almost hit him into unconsciousness.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Touka said yet again, and she still was playing with his hair with one hand, the other resting on his thigh. “I wished I knew how to make it up for you, I ..,” she stopped herself and Izuna frowned for a second. Was she awkward ? Why would she be awkward ?  
  
But then, a light bulb light up in his foggy brain, he chuckled, winced as it hurt to do so and he sighed.  
  
“Let me take you to the restaurant,” Izuna shrugged, proud he wasn’t missing that opportunity, considering his current situation. “Or for a drink. Whatever you prefer.”  
  
She blushed. Hard. She did and izuna’s eyes widened in realization. Was she .. shy ? But she always looked so comfortable and all when at the gym !  
  
“Well it’s about time !” She exclaimed and it was Izuna’s time to blush. “I was starting to think you’d never invite me out, after spending so much time watching me !”  
  
“I .. well, I ..” Izuna stammered, he snorted, rolling his eyes. “I wasn’t watching you.”  
  
“Sure you weren’t,” Touka teased and she winked. “But I'll be the one inviting you tonight. To apologize for .. that,” she said, gesturing at his face and Izuna shook his head.  
  
“No need to apologize, I shouldn’t have ran like that and ..” he tried to argue, only to be interrupted.  
  
“No, no it’s my treat,” she insisted and she smiled up at him, her eyes lighting up under the car’s soft light. “You can always invite me some other evening, of course.”  
  
Izuna stared. Longer than he should have but he couldn’t help it. For, as she was kneeling in front of him, in her summer dress, perched on heels so tall it was a wonder she could walk in them, her lip painted dark and her face so beautiful even despite the lack of light, she was looking more beautiful than ever. And she couldn’t stop touching him, his hair, his thigh, she couldn’t stop looking at his eyes and she wouldn’t stop smiling either.  
  
Izuna had been really stupid to think she might not have noticed him, hadn’t he ? Because she did, if her body language was any hint of it. And Izuna felt relief take over, he felt himself relax into her touch and he eventually nodded.  
  
It wasn’t often a woman was inviting him out, it usually went the other way around but oh well. He had the idea that she wasn’t like any other woman anyways. And he already loved everything about it.


End file.
